A conventional compact power tool known in the art is powered by a brushless motor and provided with a smoothing capacitor having a small capacitance disposed between a rectifier circuit for rectifying the AC voltage and an inverter circuit for supplying the voltage to the brushless motor (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 shown below).